The present invention relates to a new and improved folded paper airplane constructed of a single folded paper blank having a minimum of cuts forming contoured surfaces of the airplane, and more particularly the invention is directed to a simple and easily constructed folded paper airplane that is attractive to the user and simple of construction as well as having a resemblance to modern supersonic aircraft.
1. Field of the Invention
The novel and folded paper airplane of the invention not only has a cockpit but it has a discernable mode of flight that can be easily regulated by changing a shape or contour of the wing structure, the tail section, or even of the fuselage and cockpit section of the airplane. Further it is clearly within the purview of the present invention to provide printed instructions in detail for folding and constructing the completed folded paper airplane and as well as to provide informational material, cognitive indicia, advertising data and the like. Thus, it is seen that a convenient and easily constructed paper airplane can be used for promotional material, instructional material, and for other general informational purposes connected with instruction of children, others and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows at least, many and various forms of paper airplanes folded from blanks and other lightweight materials with the following patents being representative thereof:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,805--A. D. Baehr--June 27, 1922 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,487--E. Bonnell--Apr. 18, 1939 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,979--R. B. Turnbull--Nov. 14, 1950 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,179--R. P. Ferlen--Mar. 4, 1958 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,250--C. E. Huston, Jr. --Nov. 28, 1961 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,149--L. G. Lowe--Nov. 17, 1970 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,337--R. L. English--Oct. 30, 1979
The Huston and English patents disclose arrangments having a stabilizer formed by transversely extending cut lines which enable a portion of the sheet of paper to be folded upwardly forming an inverted V-shaped stabilizer. Thus, none of these above and several patents, whether taken and viewed singly or in combination with each other, are believed to have a bearing on the patentability of any claim of the invention.